


Personlige forhold

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Drabbles [4]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, Sarif Ending, and it worked, loosely connected to my other jensen/haas story, might translate it later when i have the time, though this was pretty much me turning homework into writing fanfiction again
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his day has already started badly, Haas comes in to work to find out that it might just get even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personlige forhold

Allerede før dette øyeblikket hadde dagen hans vært stort sett ufyselig.

For det første hadde han sovet dårlig. Det var egentlig ikke noe nytt. Med Jensen som lå ved siden av ham var det umulig å få seg engang noe som lignet på nattero. Det var aldri lett for ham å sovne. Smertene hans ble bare verre når han ble liggende i lengre tid. Og når han omsider hadde sovnet, snakket han i søvnet sitt og kastet seg fram og tilbake i senga. I dag hadde det vært særlig ille. Og det var ikke noe Haas orket å se på i lang tid.    

I halvsøvne hadde han reist seg, hentet tablettene fra badet og lagt dem inn i den skjelvende,  mekaniske hånden hans. Det hadde vært litt for mye, men i dette øyeblikket hadde han gitt blaffen på det. Heller ikke på den tomte tablettpakken som han hadde kastet i vasken. Han hadde kunnet tenke bare på en ting. Søvn.

Men så hadde han senere vært tvunget til å hente en ny pakke til Jensen på vei til jobben sin. Det hadde han bestemt seg å gjøre til fots fordi da kunne han samtidig bevege seg litt og bli våken på ekte. Slå liksom to fluer i en smekk. Men da det begynte å regne bare fem minutter etter at han hadde gått utenfor døra, var denne ideen plutselig ikke lenger så god.

Og slik kom det at han satt på kontoret sitt mens det regnet i bøtter og spann ute. Han kunne faktisk fremdeles føle den kalde fuktigheten i nakken hans. Han var overbevist på at det fantes ingenting hva som skulle gjøre denne dagen enda verre.

Og så banket det på døren.

«Haas?»

Han hadde ikke engang hatt tid til å svare da Pritchard allerede trådte inn og lukket døren innenfra.

«Kan jeg snakke med deg?»

Han så bekymret ut. Alvorlig bekymret. Men han hadde også latt Haas bli stående med skjegget i postkassa før. Og det fantes sikkert ugler i mosen også denne gang.

Haas la armene over kors.

«Hvordan det?»

Pritchard kastet et hastig blikk rundt kontoret.

«Det er noe… kan vi ikke snakke et annet sted? Her er det ikke…»

«Hva er det ikke? Hvis du har noe å si, så kan du vel gjøre det her heller. Eller du kan gå din vei.»

Pritchard så ut som om han helst ville kvele ham, men så tok han seg sammen og kom nærmere i stedet.

«Ikke tenk at jeg gjør det for deg. Det er bare for Jensens skyld.»

Han lente seg fremover til han nesten hvisket i øret hans.

«Sarif kommer til å spørre deg om nye planer ganske snart. Om såkalte personlige kommunikative forhold i jobbsammenheng. Direkte forbindelser mellom han som sjefen og visse ansatte. De har jo mange fordeler. De letter det å ta kontakt hvis noen kan ikke komme på jobb av og til. Det synes i hvert fall han. Og han kan være veldig overbevisende.»

Det måtte ha vist seg på ansiktet hans at han ikke forsto. Pritchard vrengte munnen sin.

«Hvordan i all verden kom det egentlig at du fikk jobbe i politiet den gang? Han vil bare finne ut hvorfor Jensen har sykmeldet seg så ofte i det siste. Han vil vite hvorfor han har vært i klinikken forrige uke. I korttekst vil han gjøre sitt beste ved å spionere på ham. Og hvis du så mye som vurderer å gi lov til det, så skal du få angre på det!»

Og han hadde nettopp slamret med døren bak seg da stemmen fra høytaleren allerede fylte rommet.

«Wayne Haas, venligst meld deg på Sarifs kontor. Wayne Haas.»

Haas reiste seg. Han hadde tatt feil før. Dagen hadde faktisk bare begynt å bli verre.


End file.
